eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Wissender
: Der Wissende stellt die Zauber für Magier und Priester her. Den Titel Wissender können auch Hexenmeister oder Zauberer aus der AA-Weisheits-Linie bekommen. Allgemeine Rezepte * Tiers 1-2: 4 Wurzeln, 4 Holz, Edelstein (für Magier und Priester) * Tiers 3-6: 4 Wurzeln, 4 Holz, weiches Metall (für Magier) oder Edelsteine (für Priester) * Tier 7: 5 Wurzeln, 5 Holz, weiches Metall (für Magier) oder Edelsteine (für Priester) Notiz: Alle Craftingvorgänge brauchen Brennstoffe. Brennstoffe für Wissende ist Weihrauch. '' Allgemeine Materialien, Formeln und Fundorte der Materialien A chart showing the materials, based on name, tier, level of recipe, and harvesting skill for the Sage crafting class. The chart shows the spell formulas for both Priest classes, and Mage Classes. Whether its Apprentice 1-4, 4 being the highest, or Adept III. This chart also shows the location of where to farm materials based on harvesting skill level. The zone names are listed corresponding to the harvesting skill level. Handwerk Sages use the Scribing Tradeskills Wissender Quests und Gegenstände See also: Artisan Quests and Items and Scholar Quests and Items Fallen Dynasty Adventure Pack * (50) - ''rewards (+10 scribing, increases chance of success by 1.1%) and (36-slot harvestables-only bag), requires Gathering skill of 240 Spezial-Rezepte Bloodline Chronicles Adventure Pack The following spells may only be purchased at Apprentice II spell quality from the merchants in the 2 camps, and only after completing a series of quests. The recipes for the Apprentice IV and Adept III versions of these spells may also be purchased and are tradeable. All of these spells are level 35, and usually sell very well on the broker. Desert of Flames Expansion The following spells can be found as drops in Adept I and Master I quality, but the Adept III versions may only be crafted by Sages who have scribed the appropriate Ancient Teachings recipe book. Each adventurer subclass has one of these spells at levels 52, 55, and 58. As the Master I spells are very rare, the Adept III's are much sought after and the Sage who has them all will never be out of work. Note that all of the Ancient Teachings scrolls for T6 can be purchased for ~10g each if you have Warmly faction (+30,000) with one of the courts in Maj'Dul. Kingdom of Sky Expansion Sage Essentials, volumes 60-69, are sold by Merchant Thryst on Whisperwind Isle in The Barren Sky. Echoes of Faydwer Expansion The following spells can only be crafted by Sages who have scribed the appropriate rare recipe book which drops in The Emerald Halls. This is a raid drop, and NO-TRADE, so you will never find the recipe books on the broker. } |- |Elementalist|| |- |Schänder|| |- |Furie|| |- |Thaumaturgist|| |- |Inquisitor|| |- |Mystiker|| |- |Nekromant|| |- |Templer|| |- |Wärter|| |- |Hexenmeister|| |- |Zauberer|| |} Rise of Kunark Expansion *Riliss Arcana Volume I *Riliss Arcana Volume II *Bathezid Arcana Volume I *Bathezid Arcana Volume II *Danak Arcana Volume I *Danak Arcana Volume II The Shadow Odyssey Expansion *79 Scribe's Secrets of Miragul, Volume I *79 Scribe's Secrets of Miragul, Volume II Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Handwerk Kategorie:Gelehrter